The Color Prophecy
by doodlegirll
Summary: Starstep recieves a prophecy from StarClan from Firestar as he loses a life: The Star will shine Gold, Blue, Silver, and Green will unite, and save the forest from the Black. Starstep sets out for the old forest with the help of some old friends. PLZ R&R!
1. StarClan's Prophecy

The Color Prophecy

_Starstep, Fernwind's former apprentice, has received a prophecy from StarClan: The Star will shine; Gold, Blue, Silver and Green will unite, and save the forest from the Black._

Chapter One- StarClan's Prophecy

"Starstep!" A paw prodded at Starstep's shoulder. "Starstep, wake up!" Starstep blinked her eyes. Pawfoot, her brother, stood over her.

"I'm awake." She said sleepily. She yawned and shook moss from her glossy gold and white pelt.

"It's about time! Firestar wants us to go with Graystripe on a hunting patrol." Pawfoot said. Starstep nodded and walked out into the warm air. She glanced around and saw her former mentor, Fernwind, eating with her best friend, Icestorm, and their apprentices, Stormpaw and Poolpaw.

"Hey, Starstep!" A voice said behind her. Starstep turned to find her friend Kitfur behind her.

"Hi, Kitfur!" Starstep said. Kitfur was younger than her, but she didn't care. Other than Pawfoot, Kitfur was her best friend.

"Where are you going?" Kitfur asked.

"Firestar wants me and Pawfoot to go out on a patrol with Graystripe." Starstep said.

"Neat!" Kitfur said. "Have fun!"

"Thanks, Kitfur!" Starstep said. She surveyed her fellow ThunderClan members. She had now been a ThunderClan warrior for five greenleafs. Her sister Snowface had kitted three kits, Frogkit, Sootkit, and Waterkit, now Frogclimb, Sootfoot, and Waterfur, and her mother Vineleap had had seven more kits, four apprentices and three warriors – Treepelt, Tulipheart, Mudtail, Poolpaw, Daisypaw, and Eaglepaw.

A sudden rush of blue-gray fur made Starstep stop. Lightheart's kit Bluepaw rushed by her.

"Bluepaw!" She called. Bluepaw turned and looked at her.

"Starstep!" Bluepaw said as he made his way over to Starstep.

"Bluepaw, be careful! You almost tripped me! Where's Windcry?" Starstep asked, looking for the tabby warrior.

"He's out with Tulipheart, Smokefur, and Frogclimb." Bluepaw said. Windcry was his mentor. "Ravenfeather sent them out." Starstep smiled.

"Be careful." She said. Bluepaw smiled and ran off. She liked Bluepaw, but sometimes he could be a real piece of mouse dung.

"Graystripe!" Firestar called. "I'm going with you, Starstep, and Pawfoot! And I want Squirrelflight to come too!" He said, mentioning his firstborn daughter. His other daughter, Leafpool, was Cinderpelt's apprentice.

"Okay!" Graystripe called.

"Hi, Starstep." Firestar greeted.

"Hello, Firestar." After Bluestar had died, Firestar became the leader and they had traveled into a new forest over the mountains. Graystripe, Squirrelflight, Pawfoot, Firestar, and Starstep started out.

...oOo...

"Firestar, look out!" Graystripe called to the ThunderClan leader, but it was too late. The tree limb fell and hit Firestar. Starstep stood beside her brother in horror. Squirrelflight and Graystripe were at Firestar in an instant. Firestar's sides were heaving and Starstep knew he was loosing a life. Starstep and Pawfoot ran to their leader.

"Firestar! Firestar, are you alright?" Graystripe asked desperately. Firestar gave a sudden gasp and sat up.

"I'm fine, Graystripe." He answered.

"You crazy furball!" Squirrelflight said in a concerned voice.

"I'm fine now." Firestar said. "Starstep, I need to speak with you." Starstep looked at her leader, then brother. Pawfoot nodded.

"Go on." Starstep padded over to her leader.

"StarClan have spoken a prophecy to me, Starstep, and I think it has something to do with you."

"What was it?"

"_The Star will shine; Gold, Blue, Silver, and Green will unite, and save the forest from the Black." _Firestar said. "I think that you are the star."

"But who are the Gold, Blue, Silver, and Green? And the Black?" Starstep asked.

"StarClan have shown me the Black and Blue. Blacktip is a former WindClan member who is out to follow in Tigerstar's paw prints. Blacktip has followed Tigerstar. And the Blue is Bluepaw." Firestar said.

"_Bluepaw?_ He's barely an apprentice!" Starstep said. "What are we going to do?"

"I know that Bluepaw is a bit strong willed, but it's true. And StarClan have only shown me one thing: You are to find the Green, Sliver, and Gold and travel back to the old forest." Firestar said.

"What? Are StarClan mousebrained?" Squirrelflight said. "The old forest is a Thunderpath now!"

"True, but Blacktip is in the old forest, gathering an army of rogues to bring here! And dogs, too." Firestar said.

"So I'm to lead them?" Starstep asked. Firestar nodded.

"StarClan said to meet the Gold, Green, and Silver at the Moonpool. Tonight. Leafpool will take you." Starstep stared at her leader. Was he serious? She was going to lead four cats to defeat a pack of rogues and dogs? Impossible!

"I'll tell Bluepaw." Graystripe said.

"Good. Now let's get back to camp. We don't have much time."

...oOo...


	2. Goldpaw, Silverpaw, and Greenpaw

Chapter Two- Goldpaw, Silverpaw, and Greenpaw.

"_This _is the Moonpool?" Bluepaw asked as he padded towards the water.

"Yes. I have to go now. Be careful, and remember the herbs I taught you." Leafpool said and Starstep nodded.

"Thanks, Leafpool." She said. Leafpool walked away and Starstep and Bluepaw sat to wait for the other cats. Suddenly, a rustle made the two cats jump. Bluepaw leapt to his feet.

"Who's out there? Show yourself or I'll attack!" He hissed.

"Mousebrain! If that's a warrior, you're crowfood!" Starstep hissed. Bluepaw looked back at her, but didn't stop crouching, ready to pounce. A glossy golden apprentice stepped from the bushes and mewed a friendly mew.

"Hiya!" She said, sounding happy. "I'm Goldpaw of WindClan."

"Take one more step and you'll be crowfood!" Bluepaw hissed. Goldpaw didn't seem to mind. She looked at Starstep.

"Are you Starstep?" She asked. Starstep nodded.

"Yes." She said. "Nice to meet you, Goldpaw. This is Bluepaw, by the way." Bluepaw looked at Starstep.

"Who else are here?" Goldpaw asked.

"No one." Starstep answered.

"Oh well." Goldpaw said. She curled up on a rock near the Moonpool.

"You can just see StarClan!" She said. "Barkface said that we have to drink the water and StarClan will tell us what to do."

"Leafpool and Cinderpelt said the same thing." Starstep said. She pressed her paw into the soft mud to reveal her star-shaped paw print.

"Whoa! That's cool!" Goldpaw said as she stared at Starstep's print.

"Thank you. That's why my name is Starstep!" Starstep said proudly.

"And I'm called Bluepaw for my blue fur, right?" Bluepaw asked sarcastically.

"No, you were named by Lightheart after the mighty ThunderClan leader Bluestar. She was the one who gave me my name and the one that brought the message to Firestar."

"I know, mousebrain!" Bluepaw snapped. He was stopped by the sound of another cat coming through the brush.

"Hello?" A timid voice called.

"Hello!" Goldpaw called.

"Are you Starstep?" The shy apprentice, named Greenpaw of ShadowClan, stepped out.

"Hello." He said.

"Hi! I'm Bluepaw, this is Goldpaw, and this is Starstep."

"Hi." Greenpaw said. "I'm Greenpaw."

"And I'm Silverpaw." A voice said and Starstep looked around to see a silver cat coming around the corner.

"Hi!" Starstep said.

"Is this where we're supposed meet?" Silverpaw asked. Starstep nodded.

"Yes." Starstep said. "I'm Starstep; this is Bluepaw, Greenpaw of ShadowClan, and Goldpaw of WindClan."

"Silverpaw of RiverClan." Silverpaw said. "Nice to meet you."

"Diddo!" Bluepaw said.

"Diddo?" Starstep asked. "Where did you learn that?"

"Cloudtail." Bluepaw said. "When he was an apprentice like me, he was captured by Twolegs, and that was the only word he could ever catch from their words."

"Okay then." Silverpaw said. "Let's get on with things."

"Diddo." Goldpaw said good naturedly. Starstep padded up the Moonpool and took a few laps of the icy cold water, feeling the power of the stars rippling through her. The four apprentices did the same and they soon drifted into the dreams of StarClan.

**A/N- Hope you're enjoying it so far. I sure am! I forgot the disclaimers!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors the series, but I do own Starstep, Silverpaw, Greenpaw, Bluepaw, Goldpaw, Kitfur, Frogclimb, Sootfoot, Waterfur, Smokefur, Tulipheart, Treepelt, Mudtail, Poolpaw, Stormpaw, Poolpaw, and Eaglepaw. Also Lightheart, Fernwind(Because that's me!) and a couple other. I don't own Icestorm because that's my best friend Sophie! But I do own Pebblepelt, Hollyear, Snowface, Pawfoot, and Braveheart. There we go!_**


	3. StarClan's Message

Chapter Three- StarClan's Message

Starstep awoke to find a pair of sparkling paws in front of her. She looked up to find a tabby tom she used to know very well.

"Waterpaw!" She screeched and jumped up to touch noses with her cousin.

"My name is Braveheart, remember, Starstep?" He asked playfully.

"Sorry, Braveheart. I forgot." She said.

"Come Starstep. We must talk." Braveheart said and Starstep followed him, leaving her star-print in the soft StarClan mud by the Moonpool. Starstep followed him and saw other StarClan cats around her. But Braveheart lead the way, looking strait ahead.

"Welcome, Starstep." A warm voice said.

"Bluestar?"

"Yes, Starstep. We are glad you came. Starstep, you must lead these four apprentices to the old forest to find Blacktip. Blacktip has gathered an army of rogues and smaller dogs that he can control and plans to lead them over the mountains to attack." Bluestar mewed.

"Yes, Bluestar, I will." Starstep said, bowing her head in respect.

"The old forest will not be recognizable, so take Ravenfeather with you. He will know Barley's home." Bluestar said.

"Yes, Bluestar."

"Be brave, Starstep." Bluestar said. "Spottedleaf, did you have something to say?" Starstep watched as a pretty tortoiseshell cat stepped forward.

"Yes, Bluestar. Starstep, this power will give the strength to go on this journey." She said and she rested her muzzle on Starstep's head. Starstep felt a power rush through her and she felt like she had the power of ten cats.

"Thank you, Spottedleaf." Starstep said.

"Go now, Starstep, and awaken. Be careful." Braveheart said. And Starstep awoke on the soft mud by the cold water of the Moonpool.

"Starstep! Hey, Starstep!" A voice whispered. Starstep whirled around to see Kitfur behind her.

"Kitfur! What are you doing here?" Starstep hissed.

"I'm coming with you! I don't know what the old forest looks like!" Kitfur said.

"No! The old forest is now a Thunderpath. You need to stay here." Starstep said.

"No way!" Kitfur said. She was a year younger than Starstep and Starstep's best friend, and Starstep couldn't let her go.

"Fine then. Go get Ravenfeather. Tell him that StarClan wishes for him to come with us." Starstep said, knowing she couldn't win against Kitfur. Kitfur ran off and the apprentices came out of their dreams.

"It was amazing, Starstep! My mother's brother Foxtail talked to me!" Bluepaw said. Starstep smiled.

"Bluestar and Spottedleaf and Braveheart talked to me." She said.

"Tallstar talked to me!" Goldpaw said. "I wish I could tell Onestar!"

"Leopardstar spoke to me. I wish _I_ could tell Mistystar." Silverpaw said.

"I was talked to by Nightstar." Greenpaw said. "Blackstar is the oldest Clan leader I guess."

"It's true." Starstep said.

"Starstep! I brought Ravenfeather." Kitfur said as she rushed into the clearing.

"Thank you, Kitfur. Hi, Ravenfeather." Starstep said.

"Hi, Starstep." Ravenfeather meowed.

"We need you to show us where Barley lives once we cross the mountains." Starstep said.

"I haven't thought about Barley in years!" Ravenfeather confessed. "Once I met Icestorm and Firestar and Lightheart on their way to find Fernwind and Graystripe when they were captured by Twolegs."

"I just hope that Barley wasn't driven from his home with the new Thunderpath and all." Starstep said.

"Well, let's head out." Starstep said after a moment and she led the six cats away from the Moonpool.

**A/N- Hi everyone! Nice to see that one of my Warriors fics is liked!**

**Rainsfriend- Thanks, Sophie! I have big plans for you and Stormpaw!**

**Anonymous- Thank you!**

**Rabbitrunner- Thank you ever so much for you wonderful flame. I'll be sure to make more "stupid" names just for you. **

**I case you haven't noticed, Rabbitrunner, I don't like flamers. **

**Anyway, thanks a lot to Rainsfriend and Anonymous! **

**-Robin **


	4. To the Mountains

Chapter Four- To the Mountains

Four a week, Starstep led the makeshift group of cats through the new territory and beyond. She stopped and stared at the mountains in the distance when they had stopped for the day. Kitfur came up beside her.

"Hey." She mewed softly.

"Hey." Starstep said.

"I know what you're thinking." Kitfur said. "You're worried about crossing the mountains."

"I did it before." Starstep said. "I can do it again."

"But that three was greenleafs ago." Kitfur said.

"I know. I'm just worried. A ShadowClan apprentice named Smokepaw fell through a hole and died." Starstep said.

"Best not tell Greenpaw." Kitfur said. "The poor little guy's jumpy enough already."

"I know. I wonder why."

"Some kits are born that way." Kitfur said, shrugging. "And some aren't." She added, glancing at Bluepaw and Goldpaw.

"Fernwind always taught me to seize the moment. She always told me to live my life to the fullest and never be afraid of anything. I'm not afraid to go into a fight, but I'll tell you the truth, Kitfur, I'm scared to back to the forest. I'm afraid of the change I'll see in my birthplace."

"Fernwind was right. You shouldn't be afraid to do this. You're the bravest cat other than Firestar I know, Starstep." Kitfur said. "And we'd better get some rest." Starstep nodded and watched as Kitfur padded over to Ravenfeather and they touched noses. Starstep purred. Kitfur loved Ravenfeather! She curled up and tucked her nose under her tail. Tomorrow, she and the others would cross the mountains.

...oOo...

"Stay close!" Starstep said. Bluepaw poked at a pebble.

"Bossy furball! We will!" He said.

"I'm serious, Bluepaw. An apprentice named Smokepaw fell through a hole and died here." Starstep said, remembering her friend Smokepaw from ShadowClan.

"I heard about that." Greenpaw mewed timidly. "He was from my clan."

"Right." Starstep said. Smokepaw was younger than her by a moon and had been a good friend to her at Gatherings.

"Let's get this over with." Silverpaw said impatiently. Ravenfeather looked at her.

"Stop complaining. Once we're around this, we'll be in the Tribe of Rushing Water territory." He said.

"Oh! Stormfur and Brook are from there!" Bluepaw said.

"Stormfur is Graystripe's son. He was a RiverClan member until Leopardstar banished him for attacking Hawkfrost before Brambleclaw killed him." Silverpaw said. "Brook is from the Tribe, right Starstep?"

"Yes, Silverpaw. Brook was a prey-hunter."

"Will we stay with the Tribe?" Goldpaw asked. Starstep nodded.

"Most likely." She said.

"Good! My feet are killing me!" Bluepaw complained.

"Oh stop it." Kitfur said.

"OK, once we're away from this we're pretty much safe." Starstep said. She continued to lead them away from the edge of the cliff. Finally, Starstep and the others ran into an empty field.

"We made it!" Bluepaw said. He and Goldpaw ran into the field and tripped head over paws in the misty grass.

"It's too bad they come from different clans." Kitfur whispered to Starstep. "They would be perfect mates for each other."

"I know." Starstep said. "Speaking of mates, I see you and Ravenfeather like each other."

"It's true." Kitfur said.

"Well, we're in the Tribe of Rushing Water territory now so be careful!" Starstep said.

"They're friends with us, though." Ravenfeather said.

"I know, and Brook is a member of ThunderClan now with Stormfur, but they might not recognize us and take us as enemies." Starstep said. She and Ravenfeather lead the others through the field.

Suddenly, something was on top of Starstep, fighting, clawing at her belly and side.

"Get off of me!" Starstep said, rolling over and slipping the creature onto its back, just as Fernwind taught her. The creature – a cat – laid a few feet away. It staggered to its paws and shook it's dark, smoky gray pelt. Suddenly, the hair on Starstep's pelt laid flat and she stared at the cat in amazement.

"Smokepaw?"

**I always liked Smokepaw from ShadowClan. That's why I named Starstep's brother after him - Smoketail - only he's of ThunderClan. Anyway, please review! And no flames.**

**PS- While they are in the forest, that's when the last two books of the NP happen. So when they come back...yeah. Anyway, don't hate me people for the Ravenpaw (Now Ravenfeather, in my fics) and OC, Kitfur. I thought it would be a cute idea... Anyway, review review review!**

**-Fernwind (That's my Warrior name)**


	5. Smoke over the Trees

Chapter Five- Smoke over the Trees

"Smokepaw?" Starstep asked in amazement. Smokepaw shook his pelt and stared at Starstep.

"Starstep? Is that you?" Smokepaw asked. Starstep about burst from happiness. Her former best friend was alive! He was alive! Smokepaw of ShadowClan was alive!

"Smokepaw!" She said, running to her long-lost friend.

"Starstep!" Smokepaw said. "I thought I would never see you again! Where did you guys go?" Smokepaw asked.

"Over the mountain and to the lake. That's where we live now!" Starstep said. Ravenfeather pushed his way past Goldpaw and Bluepaw.

"Smokepaw? You're alive? But I saw you fall! Crowfeather and Blackstar determined you were dead! I was there when you fell!" He said.

"Ravenfeather?" Smokepaw asked, remembering everyone's name.

"Smokepaw, I can't believe you're alive!" Starstep said, pressing her nose to his.

"I'm called Smoke over the Trees now, Starstep. I live with the Tribe of Rushing Water."

"Smoke over the Trees?" Starstep asked. "Then you don't believe in StarClan anymore, do you? You've taken on the Tribe of Endless Hunting."

"No, Starstep. I believe in both." Smoke over the Trees said. "I fell through that day and landed on a ledge outside a path where an eagle nests. Talon found me, really. He and Stormfur."

"_Stormfur? _You mean Stormfur knew all this time that you were alive?" Ravenfeather asked.

"He did. But promised he wouldn't tell. I fell in love, when he left." Smoke explained. "I fell in love with Brook's half-sister Cloud in the High Sky, or Cloud."

"So you asked Stormfur to not tell?" Kitfur asked, coming up beside Ravenfeather.

"Yes. But since then, Cloud died. She died having my kits. Only one survived, Snow that falls from the Sky, after her mother."

"I'm sorry Smokepaw, I mean, Smoke over the Trees." Starstep said.

"I'm called Smoke." Smoke said.

"Smoke, you remember Ravenfeather. This is my best friend, Kitfur." Starstep said.

"Hi. I've heard about you." Kitfur said.

"And this is Bluepaw, Lightheart's kit, Goldpaw of WindClan, Silverpaw of RiverClan, and Greenpaw of ShadowClan."

"ShadowClan?" Smoke asked. "How are they?" Starstep could tell that his heart had always stayed with the Clans. "My mother?"

"Nightcloud? She had another litter of kits about than a moon ago." Greenpaw said, suddenly talkative, which surprised Starstep.

"That's great! I'm an older brother!" Smoke said.

"Yep. We all are, really." Starstep said. "Smoketail and Pebblepelt are mates. Pebblepelt is expecting his kits now."

"Hold on a minute!" Bluepaw interrupted. "Am I missing something here?"

"Bluepaw, remember how I told you of the ShadowClan apprentice that fell through the ice and died?" Ravenfeather said. Bluepaw, Silverpaw, Goldpaw, and Greenpaw nodded. "This is him."

"How? You're dead!" Bluepaw said.

"That's Bluepaw, Lightheart's kit." Starstep told Smoke, who nodded.

"Overly exaggerated." Smoke said. "Are we going to sit here all day? Let's get you guys back to the Tribe!"

...oOo...

Stoneteller welcomed the Clan cats and Smoke back.

"Thank you Stoneteller. You don't know how much we appreciate you letting us stay here for a little while." Starstep said, bowing her head, Ravenfeather and Kitfur following her gesture.

"Starstep, can we go hunting now?" Silverpaw asked. She turned to Smoke. "Are there any rivers nearby?" Smoke nodded.

"Yes, there is." He answered. He and the other's turned.

"Starstep." Stoneteller said. Starstep turned. "You stay." Starstep was surprised. What did Stoneteller want from her?

"Alright." Starstep said.

"I'll bring you back something." Smoke said.

"Yes, Stoneteller?" Starstep asked.

"Tell me, Starstep, have you perchance seen those traitors of the Tribe of Endless Hunting, Stormfur and Brook?" Stoneteller asked coldly.

Starstep was surprised yet again. _Traitor? Stormfur? Never! He is now a loyal member of ThunderClan, and Brook is learning the ways of warrior!_ She thought.

"I have. They have joined my Clan." Starstep said. "Leopardstar banished them when Stormfur attacked a cat named Hawkfrost for insulting him and Brook."

"He attacked? That is the very reason he was banished from here! And he denied belief in the Tribe of Endless Hunting. That is the soul reason. The attack was a challenge." Stoneteller informer her.

"Stormfur? Stormfur would never…" Starstep said.

"He did, Starstep." Stoneteller said. "I permitted Brook to leave with him only because she joined in the fight."

"I see." Starstep said. When Firestar had asked the pair if they planned on returning to the Tribe, they both looked very uneasy.

"I just wanted to tell you." Stoneteller said.

"Thank you." Starstep said, dipping her head.

"And if you wouldn't mind me asking, why are you called Starstep?"

"Oh, I have a paw pad in the shape of a star." Starstep replied, holding out her paw. "See?"

"Incredible." Stoneteller said.

"Not really." Starstep said. "But as of right now, I'm a part of the prophecy that we are following."

"I assume you know Smoke over the Trees?" Stoneteller asked, surprising Starstep.

"Yes. He was a member of ShadowClan when we crossed this valley. We thought he had died. He was my best friend when the Clans joined together to cross the mountains and even before."

"I see." Stoneteller said. "Smoke over the Trees has been one of our most brave cave guards, and his daughter is still in the nursery. She is soon to be a to-be." Stoneteller said. "But I am afraid that we do not know where she will be placed- cave guard, kit mother, or prey hunter."

"Let her decide." Smoke said, coming up behind Starstep. "She can be whatever she wants to be." Stoneteller glared at Smoke.

"You have lived with us for three seasons, Smoke over the Trees. You know that kits are born into their positions."

"But Stoneteller, in the Clans, they are trained as apprentices, and then become warriors, free to be mates, guard their clan, lead and all of them must bring back a share of prey." Smoke protested.

"Silence! That is not our way. We have not heard so much of the Clans since we found you! I though you believed in the Tribe of Endless Hunting." Stoneteller said.

"Stoneteller, though I am loyal to this Tribe, and I honor the Tribe of Endless Hunting, my heart has always stayed with StarClan." Smoke confessed quietly. Starstep pressed her pelt to him for comfort.

"Traitor! You are no better than Stormfur!" Stoneteller said, hissing harshly. "You will leave this Tribe! You will go with them over the mountains, and live in exile like Stormfur and Brook where Small Fish Swim." With that, he turned.

"But what of Sky?!" Smoke asked.

"She will be well trained. And she will grow up not knowing her traitor of a father." Smoke's ears went flat in sorrow.

"Oh Smoke, I'm so sorry." Starstep said. Kitfur, Ravenfeather, and Greenpaw came up to him to comfort him, while Goldpaw, Silverpaw, and Bluepaw went to deposit their share of fresh-kill to the pile.

"Come on, I need to see my daughter one last time." Smoke said. "And I want you to meet her." He led the way to the back wall of the cave to a row of nests.

"Moss." He said, dipping his head to a mud-streaked cat.

"Smoke over the Trees! So good to see you! Have you come to see Sky?" Moss asked. Smoke nodded.

"I have been banished, Moss. Like Stormfur and Brook." He said quietly.

"Oh no." Moss said. She looked at the Clan cats that stood behind Smoke.

"Moss, these are my friends from the Clans. Remember I told you of Starstep?" He asked. Moss nodded.

"Yes, the one with the star-shaped pad?" She asked. Starstep nodded.

"That's me." She said.

"This is her. And this is Ravenfeather, Kitfur, Goldpaw, Silverpaw, Greenpaw, and Bluepaw." Smoke said. He licked a tuft of his mud-streaked fur.

"Good. Oh, here is Sky, Smoke." Moss said, moving to reveal three kits. Two were a smoky brown, but one was pure white. She reminded Starstep of Cloudtail, Firestar's nephew.

"Sky." Smoke said.

"Father?" Sky squeaked, moving around. Her eyes blinked open to reveal sky blue eyes.

"Sky, I'm leaving tomorrow." Smoke said.

"Where? Are you going to get new-prey?" Smoke shook his head.

"No. Remember how I told you about Stormfur and Brook? How they left and never came back?" He asked.

"Yes."

"That is what is going to happen to me." Smoke said.

"No! You can't go!" Sky said. She stood up. She seemed to be about four moons old, just old enough to stop nursing.

"Now, Sky, you'll be a to-be in three moons. Don't fret." Smoke said.

"Please, don't leave me behind, Smoke!" Sky pleaded. "I won't have anyone then! Cloud is with the Tribe of Endless Hunting!"

Starstep's heart went out to Smoke and his kit. Poor Sky had no one in this world but Smoke.

"Starstep." Silverpaw said.

"Yeah?"

"Come on. We need to talk." Kitfur said. She, Greenpaw, Bluepaw, and Goldpaw followed Silverpaw to the far end of the cave.

"What?"

"I think we should take Sky with us!" Silverpaw said.

"Are you mouse-brained? Stoneteller would never allow it!" Starstep said.

"Then we'll sneak her out!" Bluepaw said.

"Bluepaw, don't go jumping into trouble." Starstep said.

"I'm not! We need to help Smoke! After all, he is your friend." Bluepaw said. For once, he sounded like a caring cat, not the bossy-furball he usually was. He reminded Starstep of Cinderpelt at times.

"Come on, Starstep. Sky could be a big help!" Greenpaw said.

"Smoke needs his daughter." Kitfur said. "We need to help him."

"Alright, alright. But how will we get that little thing out of here?" Starstep asked.

"We tell Moss. I'm sure she'll help." Goldpaw said. "She might even tell us what we can do!"

"Oh sure! Like she's just going to get herself into trouble helping us!" Bluepaw said.

"She might, furball." Goldpaw said good-naturedly.

"Goldpaw's right." Silverpaw said. "Let's go talk it over with Moss."

**A/N- I know, it's a bad place to end. But what can I say? That's it for this chapter! **

**Poor Smoke!**

**Please review!**

**-Fernwind**


End file.
